wcrpg_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodclan
Original Bloodclan guide has been created through the works of Minty, Oncey, WP:FULL Napolyan, Nuka, and anyone who has updated it. Please check out the original guide http://warriorcatsrpg.com/index.php?topic=762649.0%7Chere. 'The History Behind the Blood' Bloodclan is a feirce anti-clan that had almost been forgotton was revived by Clouds then they gave the reins to Bonestar. After Bonestar's long, respected life, Solarstar lead Bloodclan for many moons, and like Bonestar, was a very respected leader. After being murdered in a battle with Windclan, her clan was given to Burnout who led it for a few moons, even moving it to the desert, up until his demotion. After his demotion as leader, his two deputies, Haemon (Adopted the name Haemon Mist) and Dustsky (Adopted the name Dustmist), controlled the clan for a few moons. After Haemon's sudden, unpredicted death, Dustmist promoted Coppermine as her co-leader but soon sunk into near insanity over the lost of her near friend. After running away when she and the other HP's set fire to their camp (a plan yard) she was then killed by Coppermine upon her return. Coppermine now controls Bloodclan. You better choose your words wisely or you could very end up in the pit - or worse. Bloodclan's Home Camp Bloodclan's camp goes under the earth and has a vast cave system with springs and crystals down in the depths. In the center of camp is a large podium for the leader to stand on during meetings, announcements, etc.. Across from the podium is a large mountain with many openings leading to cave systems. The order of the dens goes like this: The first cave on the right is the leader's cave. It is the largest of the caves. Next is the third tier cave, then the second and first tier cave, the apprentice's cave, and the nursery which is beside the Medicine Cat's den. Territory ''' Bloodclan's territory is surrounded by large cliffs and mountains. There is a large river that runs near the edge of the territory. Around this oasis are many plants which make this the best hunting spot in all the territory. At the end of the river is a waterfall supplying it with water. The waterfall comes from a high up cliff that is outside the territory and water flows down from a river connecting to the falls. '''The Pit The pit is a large sinkhole in the camp where traitors, prisoners, disrespectful members, and rulebreakers are put. There is no protection from the freezing tempertures at night or the heat during the day. The sides are sloped so cats can't get back up and anyone seen trying to escape will be killed. There is little to no water or prey down in the pit and cats are given bugs to eat. Your time in the pit is based on what you were put in there for. You could be in there for a few days or until you die. It really depends on the high position's decision. Ranks and Their Holders Leader This is obviously the cat in charge. They conduct ceremonies, hold meetings, accept new members, etc.. They get their nine lives from the Field of Wandering Souls, whether they believe in them or not, and are to be given the upmost respect, no matter what. Current leader is Coppermine played by Napolyan Deputy(ies) The deputy is the second-in-command and becomes the leader if something happens to them. They are allowed to accept members, and with leader permission they can hold meetings and conduct ceremonies. Likewise to the leader, they are to be shown respect. Current deputy is Tiresias played by Morpheus Medicine Cat/Apprentice These are the healers of the clan. They heal the sick and injured and are also to be treated with respect. They also have the ability to speak to ancestors and can receive prophecies from them. Current medicine cat(s) are Crystallinevision played by Sylvester, Niklaus played by Lori, Rockrevival played by Tawny and Chrissy, and ''Florence played by Olive'' Current medicine cat apprentice(s) is Sablekit played by Void 3rd Tier(s) These are some of the hardest working and respected members of the clan that have worked their way up to where they are. Their main job is to protect the leader's den and put any cat in their place if they need to. They have the ability to accept members. Current 3rd tier(s) are Djagati played by Grimm, Opticalillusion played by Orange, Morsecode played by Blackbird, Aima played by Vintage, and Serpentine played by Deer 2nd Tier(s) 2nd tiers are semi-high positions. They don't have the same authority as third tiers, but are higher than the first tiers. They usually conduct patrols and watch for intruders. They can't accept members. The Rest of the Population ''' The rest of the population include 1st tiers (equivalent to warriors), apprentices, queens, and kits. They may still refer to themselves as warriors, queens, apprentices, etc.. if they like. '''Slaves/Traitors/Prisoners These are the lowest of the low. They are punished by being thrown into the Pit. Slaves can become regular members by proving their worth to a high position. Alliances Allies: All anti-clans including the Tribe of Many Storms Enemies: All pro-clans, the two major being Darkclan (long rivarly) and Windclan (for killing Solarstar). Note: Bloodclan doesn't take nicely to traitors and if they are caught they WILL be put to either death or tortured. Think twice before having your cat captured if they are traitorous. Rules 1. Be respectful to high positions. Killing one may result in death! (It WILL result in death if you kill the leader, deputy, or medicine cat/apprentice) 2. Apprentices can only be promoted to 1st tier or 2nd tier (harder to earn), but there are some exceptions. Once they become a warrior they can be considered for a third tier. 3. Any non-member wanting to speak to the leader MUST have an escort from Bloodclan. Also, your cat must ask to come in before entering, they will be attacked if they don't. 4. Wild animals, other than cats that are available in the shop, can join Bloodclan Religion Bloodclan allows freedom of religion, but your cat will be looked down upon if they believe in Starclan. Marriage Coppermine (and Dustsky when she was here) has recently decided to promote marriage in Bloodclan. To marry your partner, you must have had at least one litter with them, cut both of your paws and press them together, and to have a token. It can be anything, really. However, like marriage, tokens are not necessary and are merely a gift. Apprenticeship To become an apprentice you must have killed at least one cat or predatory animal. They then must bring the body to the leader's den and present it to them. They are then promoted to an apprentice. If the cat or animal was something renound for, like a large animal (a bear for example) or a high position of another clan, they have a good chance of being promoted to a second tier right then and there.